


Motel Room 417

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s03e09 It's Coming, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Elle in an extremely small motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Room 417

The hotel room Elle and Claire are renting is small. Extremely small. The one bed takes up most of the room, along with the nightstand and television. Elle flicks through the three channels at lightning speed before flinging herself back onto the flattened pillows.

"I'm bored," she whines, wiggling her hips and stomping her feet on top of the scratchy comforter.

Claire steps out of the bathroom to tell her, "shut up. My father sent us here for a reason." In truth, Claire didn't know if there was a reason, but she wanted to believe that there was. Her father had given her precise instructions to keep Elle out of the way. Claire goes back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth, but hears a soft buzz coming from the room. She pokes her head back around the door frame to tell Elle off for using her powers. Instead she sees Elle in nothing but her black tank top with her hands between her legs.

"Stay there, let's see how much you can take." Elle said, pulling an endlessly long pink dildo from inside herself. The buzzing gets louder as the device becomes more visible. Claire can't look away as it travels up the glistening slit between Elle's pale thighs to rest lightly against her clit.

Claire wants to ask what Elle thinks she's doing, but her throat won't produce any sound above harsh breathing.

The edge of Elle's tank top rides up as she writhes on the bed and Claire finds herself wanting to see more. More pale skin and more of Elle. She finds herself wanting to touch that pale skin, taste it, leave marks on the expanse of it. She wants to push the cloth up higher until she gets to the two hardening peaks that she can only see through cotton now. Claire gets lost inside her own fantasy and is brought back to the present by Elle's climaxing scream.

The light bulb in the ceiling explodes with a shower of sparks on them as Claire finally gets her muscles to cooperate. She moves slowly towards the bed, while Elle is still panting sharply. The searing heat from the sparks land on Claire's arm, dissolving into her skin. The room turns white with fireworks, the lights flare once more as Claire's fingertips touch Elle's ankle with a crackle of electricity.


End file.
